Sé lo que sueñas
by AnyKawaii
Summary: Nowaki cree haber descubierto la razón por la cual Hiroki siempre se levanta tan tarde.


N/A: Hola otra vezzz x) Esta vez es un intento de comedia/romance. Espero que les guste.

Junjou no me pertenece...de ser así...simplemente habría mas lemon. (:

* * *

Era un día común en una casa común, con una pareja común que vivía pacíficam…

- NOWAKIIII TEMEEE! ¡¿Por qué no me has despertado?!?BAKA! Ahora llegaré tarde a la universidad y…

- Hiro-san…he intentado hacerlo 42 veces…

- ¡MENTIRA! Porque si lo hubieras hecho yo estaría despierto y listo en estos momentos y probablemente estaría muy cerca de la universidad, preparado para dictar mi clase….

Nowaki suspiró.

Tal vez esta no era una pareja común. Su relación no era bien vista por todas las personas (muchas la consideraban "antinatural"), y definitivamente no vivían pacíficamente. Todas las mañanas sucedía lo mismo, y Nowaki simplemente se había acostumbrado a los gritos que su querido Hiro-san lanzaba a tempranas horas. Siempre se levantaba a la misma hora, y demoraba casi 40 minutos en intentar despertarlo (siempre cariñosamente), hasta que desistía y decidía realizar alguna de sus labores domésticas asignadas. Luego, (siempre eran de 10 a 15 minutos después) Hiroki se levantaba por cuenta propia y miraba el reloj.

- Hiro-san, en verdad tienes el sueño pesado. Deberías programar tu alarma.

Nowaki nunca había dicho eso delante de él, pero siempre se preguntaba porque no ponía la alarma, eso seguramente funcionaría.

- A menos que….

Siempre que iba a despertarlo, las mejillas de Hiroki estaban rosadas, y tenía una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía tan hermoso que nunca se cansaba de susurrar su nombre y acariciarle la mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de despertarlo de veras.

_Creo saber porque no lo haces Hiro-san…_ Sonrió. Cuando llegara Hiro-san le preguntaría, y sabría si sus suposiciones eran correctas.

**HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-HxN-**

Hiroki se estremeció. Nowaki no se había dado con rodeos y le había preguntado directamente. ¿Qué es lo que debería contestar a esa pregunta?

- Hiro-san, no tienes por que avergonzarte. Es algo perfectamente normal entre las parejas. En realidad, en todas las personas, incluyendo a las que no tienen pareja.

De acuerdo, ese comentario no le había agradado. ¿Qué es lo que creía que….?

-Me niego a responder esa pregunta.

-Vamos Hiro-san…- sonrió – Confiesa.

Hiroki estaba tan rojo en ese momento, que creía que iba explotar. ¡Era su culpa por hacer ese tipo de preguntas! Nowaki verdaderamente decía cosas muy vergonzosas.

- Hiro-san, es natural. Yo también he tenido esa clase de sueños. Contigo.

- UWAHHH! ¡ME NIEGO A SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO! ¡No me importa que clase de cosas pervertidas haz soñado, no necesito saberlo!

- Pero Hiro-san, tener sueños en los cuales tú y tu pareja están *beep* es normal.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO!

- Hiro-saaaan, que no te dé pena. Ya te he dicho que yo también he soñado esas cosas.

_1, 2, 3, 4,5, Vamos Hiroki, respira, no es bueno actuar sin pensar…_

- No pienso responder. Y no necesito saber qué es lo que sueñas por las noches o si tiene que ver conmigo.

Nowaki sonrió pervertidamente.

Hiroki tembló. Esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

Nowaki lo acorraló contra una pared, y colocó una mano al lado de su cabeza.

- ¿Prefieres que te lo muestre, Hiro-san?

Hiroki intentó escabullirse, pero Nowaki lo abrazó por la cintura.

- Nhh..¡NO QUIERO VERLO! SUÉLTAME NOWAKI-BAAAAAAKA!

Hiroki estaba completamente rojo. Nowaki reía interiormente. Amaba verlo ruborizarse por su culpa.

- Vamos Hiro-san…- se apegó – Yo sé que quieres – susurró en su oído.

- ¿Acaso te has pegado con algo?

- Hiro-san…

- ¿Has almorzado algo en mal estado?

- Hiro-san…

- ¿Acaso tú…?

- ¡No se trata de eso Hiro-san! Escúchame por favor.

- No quiero escuchar de tus sueños pervertidos.

- No se trata de mis sueños.

- Tampoco de tu absurda hipótesis de que yo…yo… t-tengo e-esa clase d-de s-ss-sss..

-¿Sueños?

-Exacto.

-Pero Hiro-san, no tienes por qué…

-¡YO NO TENGO ESA CLASE DE SUEÑOS! ¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE ALGUNA VEZ LOS HE TENIDO?

- Cada vez que voy a despertarte, Hiro-san está con las mejillas muy rojas.

- E-eso n-no…

- Además siempre estás sonriendo.

- N-no ti-tiene n-nada q-qu-que…

- Eso explicaría por qué no quieres despertarte.

- E-eso es… n-no se trata de eso.

Hiroki ya no buscaba liberarse de los brazos de su pareja. Había dejado caer los brazos y miraba al suelo, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

- ¿De qué se trata entonces, Hiro-san?

- Y-yo…

- ¿Tiene qué ver conmigo?

Hiroki asintió.

- ¿Sueñas conmigo, Hiro-san?

- ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NUNCA HE TENIDO…!

- No esa clase de sueños.

Hiroki permaneció en silencio. Sus mejillas no habían dejado el adorable tono rosa en toda la conversación.

- ¿Haz soñado conmigo, Hiro-san?

Aferró la parte baja de su polo fuertemente con ambas manos, en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza. Nowaki soltó una mano de su cintura y la subió para acariciar su rostro suavemente.

- ¿Hiro-san?

- Si…

Aún no miraba su rostro. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto la sonrisa de colegiala que puso Nowaki al oír esa confesión.

- ¿Me contarías de que tratan tus sueños, Hiro-san?

- H-hai…

Nowaki se sorprendió. No habían muchas veces en las que Hiro-san se comportaba de esa manera.

Hiroki inhaló un gran trago de aire antes de hablar. Sentía que su cara quemaba. Mucho.

- Yo…sueño…que tú…estás acariciando mis cabellos…y no me disgusta, en verdad… o…también que estás sonriendo…y me llamas "Hiro-san, Hiro-san" a cada momento…a veces…me estás abrazando…y me dices que…me…me amas…y que…soylomejorquetehapasadojamás…y luego…en…en fin, me…me…gusta.

- Hiro-san…

Hiroki alzó la mirada. El rostro de Nowaki parecía emitir una luz dorada. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era la más dulce que había visto hasta entonces.

- Hiro-san…no sabes lo feliz que me siento en este instante.

Hiroki no podía dejar de observarlo. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía alegrarlo tanto? ¿Acaso era que él nunca…?. Bajó la mirada otra vez, y recordó. Nowaki con sus te amo, Nowaki diciendo que lo quería mucho, Nowaki diciendo que era lo más importante… _Ya veo… yo…en realidad…_

- ¿Hiro-san?

_Soy…tan egoísta…_

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hiro-san?

_Nunca…y él siempre…_

- ¿Por qué estás llorando, Hiro-san?

_Yo…lo siento, Nowaki._

- ¡HIRO-SAN! ¡HÁBLAME! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

Nowaki se desesperaba ante el silencio del otro.

_Siempre has sido tú el único que se abrió completamente a mí, el único que expresaba sus sentimientos, pero yo…ahora quiero que tú…_

- Nowaki… yo… te amo.

…_Sientas lo mismo que yo siento al escuchar esas dos palabras salir de tu boca._

- Hi-Hiro-san…

- La-lamento que…nunca…

- Gracias, Hiro-san.

Nowaki lo abrazó. Lo abrazó fuerte, y él le devolvió el abrazo con igual intensidad.

- Te amo, Hiro-san.

- Yo…yo también, Nowaki.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que las lágrimas silenciosas de Hiroki dejaron de caer.

- Hiro-san…¿Por qué lo has dicho ahora?

- Por…porque tú siempre lo haces… y yo…nunca…

- Está bien Hiro-san, lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Si. Tratas de evadir el tema de los sueños.

- ¡BAAAAAAAAAAKA!

- No te preocupes Hiro-san. Hoy te mostraré los míos.

-¡¿EH?! Es-espera… q-qué estás..?


End file.
